


Sugar Cookies

by JurisfictionAgent99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurisfictionAgent99/pseuds/JurisfictionAgent99
Summary: When tiny Tony and Bucky are left alone, it's up to Tony to cheer Bucky up. What's the best way to do that? Cookies! Time for Tony and Bucky to venture forth and track some down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff to brighten your day!

"Come on, don't look sad," Tony said as he patted Bucky on the head. The two children were playing on the floor in Tony's bedroom. Tony offered his plastic dinosaur to Bucky. "You can even play with Tonto. He always cheers me up." He pushed the toy closer to Bucky's face, but he didn't take it. Bucky just shook his head and looked like he wanted to cry. 

Tony scratched his head and looked around the room. The big person who was supposed to be watching them, Clint, had left and not come back, so he couldn't ask him what was wrong with Bucky. The room didn't have many other toys, but the big fluffy pillows on the bed gave Tony an idea. He walked over and pulled one down. He had to jump up on the bed to grab the other one before throwing it down and sliding to the floor.

He dragged the two large pillows over to Bucky and plopped one down in front of him. "This one is for you," he said and then promptly hit Bucky in the back of the head with the other one. Immediately Bucky curled up in a ball and began to cry. "No, no, no. It's a game," Tony said, and he curled himself over Bucky to try and make him feel better. "It's fun to play and hit each other with the pillows. It's just a game. No more crying." Tony kept patting Bucky on the head as he hugged him. He hadn't meant to hurt Bucky's feelings. He was just trying to cheer him up.

Tony looked at the door. Clint still hadn't come back. It was up to Tony to help cheer Bucky up. He thought of all the things he liked to do and suggested some of them to Bucky. "Do you want to play with the train set?" Bucky shook his head and sniffled. "The blocks? Want to jump on the bed? We could play hide and seek?" Bucky started crying harder at that idea. "Okay, okay. No hiding. Promise." Tony thought maybe Bucky was scared of being on his own. Clint ought to come back so Bucky would have even more people to be around.

Tony looked around the room to see what else he would suggest to Bucky. "Do you want to read a book?" Head shake. "Are you hungry?" Bucky stopped crying and looked at Tony. "Hungry!" cried Tony, happy to have figured out what would make Bucky feel better. "Let's get up and go to the kitchen. I think there are cookies there." Tony loved cookies. They always made him feel better. Hopefully they would make Bucky feel better too.

Bucky chewed his lip as he thought over the cookie idea. Tony was still draped over his back and stared at him while he decided. Finally, Bucky nodded and started to uncurl. Tony stood up and held out a hand for Bucky to take. Bucky grabbed Tony's hand and stood up slowly as though unsure he should be getting up.

"It's okay," Tony told him. "We'll go to the kitchen and find some yummy cookies to eat. What kind do you like? I like sugar cookies. But there are also some chocolate ones, and cinnamon ones, and..and..well lots of kinds," Tony finished. Bucky had smiled shyly when Tony said sugar cookies so Tony decided those were the ones he would try to find.

Tony tugged Bucky's hand and ran to the door, pulling Bucky along behind him. Bucky pulled back a little as they got near the door and looked back to the spot on the floor where they had been playing.

"The door isn't even closed right, so we're allowed to go outside it we want to," Tony reassured Bucky. If Clint hadn't wanted them to leave he would have told them so, but he hadn't, so leaving was allowed. Even if it wasn't, Bucky wanted cookies, and there weren't any here, so they had to leave. Bucky allowed himself to be pulled out the door. Then he and Tony stood in the hall looking from side to side. 

"Which way to the kitchen?" Tony asked, looking at Bucky. Bucky just shook his head and started tearing up again. "No, no. Don't cry. I don't know where it is either," Tony consoled him. Then, an arrow appeared on the floor pointing to the right. "Wow!" Tony shouted, pointing at the arrow. He smiled at Bucky who was poking his head forward to get a better look at their sudden companion. "Let's follow it!" He pulled on Bucky's hand, and they ran off down the hall to the right.

Arrows continued appearing on the floor, and the boys ran after them until they reached the kitchen door. Bucky pulled on Tony's collar to keep him from running straight into the room. He put an arm out in front of Tony and pressed them against the wall just outside the kitchen. He stepped in front of Tony and peeked into the kitchen. Then he nodded and let Tony lead them both inside. 

"No one's here," Tony whispered to Bucky as he looked around to see if he could spot any cookies. He grinned at Bucky, and Bucky gave a tiny smile in return. Tony gave him a quick hug, and then tugged him to the countertop. There weren't any cookies on the counter so Tony jumped up to try and open the cabinet doors, but he was miles away from being able to reach them. Bucky looked around while Tony kept jumping. He tugged Tony's hand and pointed toward the kitchen chairs. 

"Good idea," Tony said enthusiastically. They ran over, still holding hands, and grabbed a chair to push back to the counter. Once it was in place, Bucky climbed up first and pulled Tony after him once he determined the chair was safe to stand on. Tony pulled open the first cabinet, but it was full of cups and tea. The second one held plates. 

"Where are the cookies?" Tony whined. He climbed up on the counter with Bucky right behind him. They walked slowly over the counter to reach the next set of cabinets. It was only slow because Bucky was holding Tony back from running. He also switched hands with Tony so he could put an arm protectively around the side of Tony closest to the counter's edge. 

"Ah-ha!" Tony cried triumphantly as he opened the third cabinet and found a package of sugar cookies. "We found them!" He spun around to wave the package happily at Bucky who smiled at him in return. Tony grinned even wider, glad to have gotten Bucky to look so happy. 

"And what do we have here?" said a voice that made Bucky and Tony jump. Tony held the cookies protectively to his chest, and Bucky stepped out in front of him to shield Tony from the intruder. "Don't worry. It's just me, Steve," Steve said holding his hand up and laughing at the scene on the counter. "Where's Clint? He's supposed to be watching you two."

"I don't know," Tony said. "He left while we were napping."

"Hmmm," Steve said as he pulled out his phone. He typed out a message and put it away. "Now, what do you two think you're doing?"

"Nothing," Tony said, clutching the cookies tighter. 

"Oh, really? It sure doesn't look like nothing to me." Steve smiled at them. He was still leaning against the door frame. "It kinda looks like you were eating cookies before dinner." He raised an eyebrow at them. 

"So? Cookies are a good dinner," Tony said. Bucky was still holding his arm across Tony's chest.  He tensed up as Steve came closer. Tony glanced worriedly at Bucky, afraid he might get scared and start crying again. 

"I think we should have dinner first, and then eat cookies after," Steve said as he walked over. Tony and Bucky had a small scuffle on the counter as Tony tried to get in front of Bucky and Bucky tried to stay between Tony and Steve. "Come on, boys, it's not that bad." Steve stood close enough to the counter to ensure neither boy accidentally slipped off. 

"But Bucky needs cookies," Tony told him determinedly. "He needs them to be happy." He stared up at Steve. 

"Does he really?" Steve asked. 

"Yes. He was crying, and now he's not because we have cookies." Tony held up the bag to demonstrate but kept a tight grip on them just in case. 

"Hmmm, I see. They must be magic cookies," Steve said seriously. "How about you let me see them so I can check."

"No!" Tony shouted, clutching the cookies to his chest. 

Steve's phone pinged and he pulled it out. "Clint's on his way back. He left to get you guys something to eat, says there's not enough kid food here," Steve read. "I'll have to give him a talking to about leaving you guys alone." Tony giggled at the idea of Clint getting in trouble. "Clint's brining food for you. But if you eat cookies now it will spoil your dinner. So how about we put away the cookies till after dinner?" Steve suggested 

"Don't care about dinner," Tony said. 

"I bet Clint got you two something delicious. You wouldn't want to miss out right?" Steve asked reasonably.

"Well..," Tony wavered. He looked over at Bucky who was staring determinedly at Steve and Tony straightened his back. "Bucky needs the cookies to be happy," he decided. Steve began to reach for the cookies, but Tony quickly reached into the open package, grabbed a handful of cookies, and shoved them in Bucky's mouth before Steve could stop him. 

Bucky looked ecstatic at his sudden cookie possession, and he turned around and grabbed Tony in a tight hug. Tony hugged back smiling from ear to ear as Steve burst out laughing. "Okay, you win, Tony. You win," he said through his laughter. "Come here, you two," he said playfully as he grabbed the two boys and carried them over to the couch. 

"See," Tony said triumphantly as he pointed to Bucky's smiling face, "Cookies make Bucky happy."

"It seems they do," Steve agreed. "In that case, I guess it's okay to have a few more now."

"Yay," Tony cheered. This time he held the bag out to Bucky who returned the favor and stuffed a handful of cookies in a grinning Tony's mouth. 


End file.
